


King of Blue Castle | Oikawa Tooru

by PumpkinPieParadise



Series: Haikyuu Fanfic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieParadise/pseuds/PumpkinPieParadise
Summary: popular and unpopularfavored and despisedfriendly and nastyboth full of liescould there be a new meaning to the saying "opposites attract"?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842892
Kudos: 3





	1. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some minor edits to the original version of this chapter after reviewing it. Oh, and I'll be changing some parts of the story in later chapters. I am determined to finish this story since it's one of my favorites, but I seriously need to proofread my work more lolol

Oikawa was beyond astonished as the words left the wing spiker's lips. Iwaizumi kept a straight face as he raised an inquisitive brow at the open-mouthed setter. Normally, the charming and beloved Oikawa Tōru wouldn't have minded being around a girl, but that was the problem itself. This wasn't just _any_ girl they were talking about.

"Are you sure about that, Iwa-chan, or is this one of your bad jokes again?" Oikawa asked, puzzled by the suggestion.

"Why would I joke?" His friend shot back irritably. "And what's so wrong with Nakano?"

"EVERYTHING!" The third year setter threw his hands up to emphasize his point.

Iwaizumi merely rolled his eyes and grunted in response, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Oikawa wasn't necessarily complaining or anything of the sort. He was just confused that out of all the girls in Aobajōsai that aren't already in a club, Iwaizumi had to pick a third year with a bad rep.

"She's not as bad as the rumors say," Iwaizumi sighed, glancing at Oikawa with a serious look on his face. "Just...don't be annoying."

"When am I ever annoying?" Oikawa smiled.

"Every single day since I've known you so far." The ace clicked his tongue and glared, but Oikawa continued to grin like it had no effect.

The two arrived at their club room to change out of their uniforms and into something more suited for volleyball practice.

"So why exactly do you need my help with this, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked his friend as they walked to the gym after changing. "Nakano doesn't seem to be the type to just agree on being our manager because I personally asked her to."

"I know that already, dumbass Oikawa." Iwaizumi growled.

"Then why can't you do it yourself?" Oikawa frowned.

"Because she's a hard person to find!" His friend snapped and hit him on the head, causing the setter to whine in pain. "I'm just saying that if you do see her around, then ask her about it!"

The rest of the team were already inside doing some stretches when they heard the familiar cry of their captain. They turned to look at one another with quizzical expressions as the same question popped into their minds: What did Oikawa do to make Iwaizumi hit him this time?

Everyone shrugged. Just your average Aobajōsai Wednesday...

Practice went down smoothly and no one really wanted to ask why their captain had a huge bump on his head. By the time their coach dismissed them and everyone left to change out of their sweat soaked shirts, the sky had already turned dark and full of stars.

Oikawa walked next to Iwaizumi as they headed home. The silence between them gave him some time to think about the earlier events.

According to their hot-tempered ace, he thought that their team could use a manager. The thing was that the one person he could find that wasn't already in a club and had an interest in joining the volleyball club without fawning over Oikawa was none other than the school's so-called _queen of hell_ , Nakano Tomoyo.

Oikawa didn't know her very well and had only spoken to her once. He wasn't really sure if she disliked him or not, but the fact that she never seemed to show any signs of wanting him near her was enough for Oikawa to keep his distance.

There were even times when he caught glimpses of her in school and it was no wonder that she had earned herself a terrible nickname.

Whenever she walked through the halls, everyone would scurry out of the way by her piercing glare. Oikawa was almost sure that he had never seen her smile, laugh, or even cry. It was like the girl was devoid of any emotions to begin with.

However, if he could trust anyone completely, it was his childhood friend Iwa-chan.

"So where exactly does Nakano-chan hang out?" Oikawa spoke in a light and cheery tone. "I don't see her around that often, after all."

"That's why I needed your help, Trashykawa. I already told you that she was a hard person to find." Iwaizumi scoffed. "She doesn't stay inside her classroom during breaks and no one knows where she goes. I've already asked around."

Oikawa's interest in the girl piqued slightly. He had heard rumors that she was quite anti-social and rarely ever acknowledged anyone who dared to approach her.

Honestly, who wouldn't be afraid of someone who scowls all the time?

Not to mention, she projects an aura of hostility around her wherever she went, so people would instinctively back away in fear.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, what do you think of those rumors about Nakano-chan?" He asked curiously.

"I think they're stupid and childish." Iwaizumi answered gruffly.

 _"Of course you would think that,"_ Oikawa mused.

Iwaizumi was always such a serious and mature character, unlike himself.

In spite of his flirtatious nature and childishness, Oikawa can be a fairly formidable opponent on the court once he gets serious. However, outside of volleyball, he was your typical high school Prince Charming.

For someone who causes crowds to disperse just by her presence alone, Oikawa might have found himself a rather tough opponent in the queen. Nakano didn't seem like the type to like Prince Charmings after all. In fact, he was positive that she would be the evil witch in any fairytale story given the reputation she had.

Finding this strange yet fascinating girl was going to be a bit of a challenge if she hides herself someplace where no one even knows. His curiosity was starting to nag at him and he threw in another question.

"Iwa-chan, why couldn't you just find somebody else to be our manager?"

Iwaizumi glanced at him with an irritated frown.

"I told you already. She's the only one I could find that doesn't have a club and wouldn't disrupt practice like those fangirls of yours! Were you listening to me at all, Assikawa?!" He held up his fist in a threatening manner.

"Of course I was listening! And stop demoting my name any further, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Then don't ask me stupid questions, Crappykawa!"

"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted, tilting his head at him. "Is that the only reason?"

Iwaizumi fell silent, which was strange because he should've just said yes and continued with the name calling. Instead, he looked away from the setter and sighed heavily. Oikawa was intrigued to know the real reason now, so he leaned closer to him with expectant eyes.

"...I just thought that it would be a good change for her." Iwaizumi finally confessed, scratching his head as he tried to think of a better explanation for it. "You've heard the stories about her, right?"

"Hm? You mean the ones about her being a scary she-demon from hell?" Oikawa nodded, curious to know where this was going.

"Yeah, well, I've actually spoken to her a couple of times and she always had this empty look in her eyes." Iwaizumi shrugged. "I don't know. I think she might be lonely or something."

Oikawa stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Iwa-chan, you really _do_ have a heart!" He teasingly remarked.

While Iwaizumi angrily chased him down the street, Oikawa began to wonder what kind of person was the real Nakano Tomoyo. He shuddered at the thought of her cold eyes staring at him again. Truly, she was a girl not to be messed with.


	2. Queen

You'd think that finding one of the most feared students in Aobajōsai would be easy. Oikawa frowned as he received yet another negative of the girl's whereabouts from his classmates.

"Where is she?" He sighed, walking through the crowded halls in search for Nakano Tomoyo.

Oikawa was almost certain that he had checked every inch of the school and asked almost everyone in their year, but the mysterious girl was nowhere to be found. Iwaizumi wasn't exaggerating about her being hard to find.

 _"I could ask someone to check the girl's restrooms,"_ He thought, but then decided against it. As much as he wanted to find this girl, he didn't want to be indebted to another.

Looking up at the clear skies, he grumbled in frustration and was considering giving up for another day. "Oh?" He blinked at the sight of a lone figure standing at the roof of the building. "Ah, that's her! NAKANO-CHAAAAAN!!"

His call was loud enough to reach her ears and she looked down to find Oikawa waving at her with a grin on his face.

"I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"...?"

"DO YOU HAVE A MINUTE? I WANNA TALK TO YOU!!"

The girl raised an inquisitive brow at the yelling third year below her. She wasn't interested in socializing, let alone socializing with the most popular guy in Aobajōsai. Oikawa pouted when she vigorously shook her head in response.

"WELL I'M GOING TO TALK TO YOU ANYWAY! WAIT THERE!!"

Before she could decline with another shake of her head, Oikawa was jogging back inside the building and heading towards the stairs up to the roof. He eagerly pushed the door open when he arrived, only to find the area empty.

"Nakano-chaaan?" He called, cupping both hands around his mouth.

A dead silence followed and Oikawa huffed in annoyance. Just when he finally found her after days of searching, she disappears again before he could even come close to having a conversation.

"Wait a minute..." Oikawa narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him.

He knew that there was no one going up or down the stairs while he was on his way to the roof and the staircase he took was the only one that led here. If Nakano left the area then she would have passed him on her way out.

A sly smirk tugged the corners of his lips as he realized this.

Oikawa sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back with his hands clasped behind him. "Oh, it looks like Nakano-chan is not here! I guess I should leave and look for her somewhere else then~" He smiled to himself and proceeded to walk out the door.

Nakano's ears perked up after hearing the familiar sound of the door shutting. She peeked out of her hiding place from behind a wall and slowly walked out into the open. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she turned around and made her way to the door.

As her hand gripped the handle and pulled it open, she was met with Oikawa's smug grin on the other side.

"Hello, Nakano-chan~" He greeted, arms crossed over his chest and eyes glistening with mischief.

Nakano froze once she realized that she had been tricked. She took a cautious step backwards as Oikawa took one step closer towards her. He began to laugh at how defensive she was being just because he caught her off guard.

"Well then, about that talk~?" He hummed, eyeing her to make sure she didn't try to run. Nakano responded with a quiet huff and shot him a light glare. "Now, now. It's nothing bad, Nakano-chan. We were just wondering if you'd like to apply for the position as our club's manager?"

She shook her head defiantly.

"Eh, why not? Is there a reason?" He interrogated. "Iwa-chan told me that you're not in any clubs so don't try to lie using that excuse."

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Not gonna talk to me, Nakano-chan~?" He continued to question the irritated girl with an amused smile. "If you give me a good reason then I'll leave you alone. But if not, then you simply have to join!"

The setter watched as she furrowed her brows in deep thought, shrugging when she couldn't come up with a good excuse. He then flashed his signature smile, making her tense and glower at his annoyingly persistent attitude.

"Join the boy's volleyball club then!" He insisted.

Again, she shook her head in open resistance.

Oikawa sighed, he was getting nowhere and she clearly wasn't going to cooperate with him no matter how much he planned on pestering her. Plus, the fact that she was so adamant about her decision to not join but failing on providing a reason why was making him feel a _tiny_ bit irritated.

"..w..rth..ess..k..ng..."

Oikawa quickly turned his head to face her. "What was that, Nakano-chan?" He asked.

The girl seemed to glare, causing him to flinch at the cold eyes that he remembered fearing since he first saw her during freshmen year. He held his gaze as a deep frown set on his lips at her next clear words.

"You worthless king..."

It was perfectly fine to call Oikawa a king. He had heard of the reference countless of times from his opponents -- as his team was known as a kingdom with him as the king while the other players as knights. However, this was the first time that a stranger had used the term along with an insult.

Oikawa felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

Maybe he would have forgiven the offensive nickname if she was an opponent on the other side of a net. He was more accustomed to the trash talking of other volleyball players from rival schools. But, no. This was coming from the lips of someone from his own school who knew nothing about him.

To make things worse, she called him worthless of all things. The word meant having no good qualities; unimportant and useless or without value. It reminded him of the very reason why he pushed himself so hard in volleyball: Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter.

Oikawa's eyes turned cold as he stared her down. The way she uttered the words felt like someone just spat on his pride as a player. It was those three words that formed a new feeling within the setter.

He was no longer afraid of the queen...he absolutely hated her.


End file.
